惡魔債務
}} The Devil's Due is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough A guard in Diamond City will say that something weird is going on at the Museum of Witchcraft, and the quest Investigate the Museum of Witchcraft appears as a miscellaneous quest. The map marker leads to the body of Private Hart. However, it's not necessary to pick up this quest to do the rest of this quest line. On the exterior west side of the Museum of Witchcraft is a body; on it is Private Hart's holotape. Upon listening to the holotape it will be clear that Hart and her crew were running from something and took cover in the museum. Enter the museum via the cellar door a few feet away from the body. While in the museum there is growling and some body parts dropping from holes in the ceiling periodically as one makes their way through. Head up to the first floor. In the room behind the closed door there is a wandering deathclaw (level dependent). Kill or sneak past the deathclaw and look around the floor in the rear bathroom to find Sergeant Lee's holotape (required to advance the quest) by his corpse. Around the body are some cracked deathclaw eggs and the pristine deathclaw egg required to advance the quest. One then has the option to continue the delivery of the egg to Wellingham outside the Colonial Taphouse in Diamond City, where they will be awarded 200 caps (plus an additional 100 with every persuade approval) and, after an additional dialogue choice, they will receive the Wellingham's recipe note which teaches the recipe Deathclaw Wellingham. Although not noted at the time, it also adds an additional recipe for tasty deathclaw omelette. Alternatively, one can return the egg to the nest west of Parsons Creamery where a friendly deathclaw will appear and one can find a deathclaw gauntlet next to the nest. Finally, it is possible to take the gauntlet without returning the egg, allowing one to sell the egg to Wellingham normally. The friendly deathclaw will turn hostile if one tries to leave the area without returning the egg. One can still fast travel while the deathclaw is still friendly. Simply grab the gauntlet and fast travel to Diamond City without leaving the immediate area which would make the deathclaw hostile and prevent fast traveling. Quest stages Companion reactions Notes * The museum's deathclaw's level depends on the Sole Survivor's level. It can be anywhere from a regular deathclaw up to a mythic deathclaw. ** Level < 50 - savage deathclaw ** Level > 50 - albino deathclaw ** Level > 50 - chameleon deathclaw ** Level > 65 - mythic deathclaw * While inside the Museum of Witchcraft, the deathclaw may not be there if one entered via the front door using console commands and killed it prior to returning to do the mission, however, the sequence of vicious sounds and bodyparts falling will still occur as one makes their way through the basement. * It isn't necessary to defeat the deathclaw to complete the quest, one can easily sneak while upstairs to get around fighting the museum deathclaw. There is enough wall cover to avoid it while it walks around, and the deathclaw seems to have a "set" walking path where it walks out of the hallway leading to the bathroom and around to the back of the room (where the player character enters). * If one chose "return the egg": ** Activating the friendly deathclaw allows the player character to say some unique dialogue. ** After arriving in the nest area, the player character can take the deathclaw gauntlet before putting the egg in the nest. However, if the Sole Survivor strays too far from the nest without fast traveling, or takes the egg after putting it back, the deathclaw will become hostile and attack. *** After retrieving the gauntlet, before completing the quest by returning the egg, one can then fast travel to Wellingham as if one chose the 'Complete delivery of the egg' option. *** Choosing to return the egg to the nest results only in companion reaction. ** After returning the egg, one can steal it back and deliver it to Wellingham, but they will not receive his recipe. Instead, he will note that it looks like it was dragged through a sewer, give the player character 100 caps and tell them to get it out of his sight. ** Setting quest stage to 420 will add Wellingham's recipe to the player character and complete the quest. So one can type 'setstage ms05b 420' on PC to get the recipe before returning the egg. One will get the recipe and experience points, and the quest will be marked as completed, but the player character can still return the egg and the quest note/objective will change correctly to reflect their choice. However, it is recommended to travel to the deathclaw's nest first before using the console command as the map marker will be gone after setting the stage to 420. One will also lose out on the caps reward. * If one chose to "complete delivery of the egg": ** Wellingham will offer 200 caps for delivery of the egg per his contract with the Gunners. With successful Charisma checks, the Sole Survivor can push it to 300, then 400, and finally max out at a 500 caps reward. They will also receive the recipe. *** The recipe appears in the recipe list as Deathclaw Wellingham. It is in the "soup" category. The ingredients are the same as listed on the note. One does not have to read the note to learn the recipe. *** Wellingham will thereafter refer to the Sole Survivor as "the egg dealer" or possibly "the egg king." * If the player character travels to the nest location before completing the quest, the friendly deathclaw won't appear, and neither will the deathclaw gauntlet. The brahmin's and Gunner's bodies will be there. Behind the scenes After the original questline for Salem was cut, Liam Collins, one of the newest quest designers on the development team at the time, was given control of the Salem quest. He was determined to keep something at the Museum of Witchcraft before he and other designers came up with the concept of a Deathclaw being trapped in a building.The History of Bethesda Game Studios Bugs * The friendly deathclaw protecting the nest will be hostile if the Sole Survivor is wearing a power armor helmet with the targeting HUD installed. Putting the helmet on after completing the quest by returning the egg will immediately turn the deathclaw hostile. * Berry mentats will also trigger a hostile status. * If one delivers the egg for the reduced reward having stolen it back from the nest a pristine deathclaw egg may remain in the player's inventory. * Occasionally, the quest will get stuck on "Listen to Sergeant Lee's holotape" (or Private Hart's) and will not progress even after listening to the holotape. This may occur if one enters the museum before they listen to the tape. * When the egg is sold to Wellingham, the Private Hart and Sergeant Lee holotapes can become stuck in the inventory (try transferring tapes to Dogmeat, then putting it back into the workshop). Gallery Fo4devilsduedeathclawfriend.jpg|The friendly deathclaw in its nest Non-hostile Deathclaw.jpg|A possible glowing version of the friendly deathclaw References Category:Fallout 4 side quests en:The Devil's Due ru:Роковые яйца uk:Фатальні яйця